Top Dog
by Kei Jones
Summary: Leah has always been the dominant figure. She's always told the cubs what to do and there's been an unspoken rule that Leah is 'off limits' but it wasn't a 'command'. What happens when Collin decides to take on the challenge? Lemon alert!


Top Dog

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

* * *

She's always been strong, dominant, stubborn and in control. She's also _always_ looked at him as if he was nothing more than just some little kid and after so long he's sick of it. He's going to prove to her that he's all man and most of all that he can be better than Sam and Jacob. Sam _once_ had a claim over her and he lost it when he imprinted on Emily; Jacob _has_ a claim over her since he's the Alpha and she's his Beta. It has been made crystal clear from the moment a wolf is phased that Leah Clearwater is _off limits_.

Not even the mere thought of Leah in a light that is outside of PG is allowed and is put down with viciousness that is only allowed from alphas. Being in Sam's pack she was surely unreachable as all the other males outside of those under Jacob were considered outsiders and threats to the stability of the pack. That all changed when Emily died during childbirth. Sam was devastated over losing Emily but the small daughter that she left him was enough for him to overcome the depression that he, surely, would've fallen into because of the imprint.

Sue, Leah and the rest of the imprints helped out with the baby as much as they could. It wasn't even a full year later that Sam was forever thinking about Leah. During a quick run, thoughts of Leah would fill his head; the way her scent would fill the whole room and set his blood on fire, the way she hummed to baby Megan and the smoothness of her skin when she'd pass Megan back to Sam. The imprint was broken and he had _every_ intention of getting back what was once his.

However, Jacob saw this and immediately took action. He challenged Sam and took over both packs; recombining them into one. Leah wasn't fazed by the sudden change and only took the whole matter with a simple shrug. Jacob was imprinted and yet still closely guarded Leah making sure that every male in the rez knew that she belonged to him. Whether or not they have been intimate is still in question as Jacob's thoughts say that they have but there are never any signs or proofs of the matter. Rumors abound that Jacob is looking to break his imprint so that he can have Leah or that Renesmee might not even want him as nothing more than an uncle or godfather.

Either way, Collin isn't going to wait around and miss his opportunity.

It was never an order given to the cubs to not _try_ and seduce Leah. Jacob didn't see any point as Leah never expressed any sort of _interest_ in the younger cubs. The command was reserved specifically for Embry and later Sam. The only two wolves that Leah could possibly consider accepting any sexual advances from; any such attempts from a cub is swiftly answered with a deep growl as a warning and fangs and claws as punishment. Today, Collin _wasn't_ going to back down.

He's found her in one of her many favorite spots to just rest and relax in to have her thoughts to herself. Her body stretched out across the grass, her chin resting on the forearms, hair splayed out across her shoulders and as he drinks her in he notices that she's wearing nothing more than her black bikini top and black shorts – a favorite clothing choice of Jacob _Black_.

He phases back into his human form and walks determinedly and confidently towards her. Her head picks up and whips over to look in his direction just as he knew she would. Her brows furrow as her eyes narrow towards him and she remains still and silent unsure of whether or not his visit is personal or business.

Collin's cock begins to harden the closer he gets and despite his desire to remain calm; he can't help the excitement and adrenaline that is rushing through his veins. His cock twitches as her eyes slowly fall down to take in his member and her gaze lingers there appreciatively before looking back up at him. Sometimes after chasing down a scent all the wolves are aroused so it's nothing out of the ordinary or need for alarm.

"Is there trouble?" Leah asks once Collin is only a few feet away. He simply shakes his head answering 'no' earning a raised eyebrow from the beautiful female before him. "Then go away." Leah growls out and there's the warning.

She's a female wolf, in all reality she's meant to be an Alpha Female, and so she's naturally attracted to the strong, dominant type. The cubs haven't been dominant; strong, cocky and arrogant but not dominant. He'll show her dominance and she'll love every minute of it.

Leah's body tense the moment Collin drops to his knees beside her, his eyes locking with hers in a strong and steady gaze. She growls another warning at him and finds herself caught completely off guard as he lightly cups her chin and raises it. His senses try to take in as much of her as they can without breaking their gaze; to look away is a sign of weakness and will mean returning home with his tail between his legs and the wounds to show off his failure. Her skin is hot to the touch, her breathe is sweet and refreshing making him want to dive in and drink her like a cool glass of water and her scent envelopes him like a warm blanket.

Leah feels her dominant aggression slowly weakening with Collin's new behavior and the female wolf inside her finds it intriguing and exciting. However, Leah, herself, isn't quite ready to give in to just _any_ wolf as of yet. She lets a snarl escape her lips but it's choked back as Collin leans in and lightly brushes his lips against hers. In just that one minute, electricity passes between them and Leah's eyes close reveling in the experience.

Collin smirks as Leah is the first to break eye contact and he licks her lips. Her full lips are soft like pillows, plump and smooth like a sweet peach and they alone are enough to get his cock to full attention. Leah moans lightly as Collin sucks in her bottom lip and begins nibbling on it. Her tongue licks his top lip and he quickly releases her bottom lip and attacks her tongue with a hungry, ferocity that has Leah's heart pounding.

Collin groans the moment his tongue touches Leah's, sliding over hers smoothly, the subtle roughness of her teeth exciting the wolf in him at the prospect of soon getting into rough nips. His left hand still gripping her chin, his right moves up her arm and as much as he'd love to massage and knead her breasts, it slowly travels to the back of her neck and massages it. She's still too unpredictable and he wants to release any tension that could quicken her attack.

Leah feels the tension in her neck, back and shoulders melt away as Collin's hand roughly massages her. His calloused hands sending shivers all throughout her body. The deep moan he lets escape when he breaks their kiss is a sign to her that he can smell her arousal. Her shorts are soaked and her clit aches from the built up pressure. It's been a while since she's felt this aroused and can't help but be in awe that it's Collin doing this to her; the goofy cub who had the biggest paws she'd ever seen on a cub before.

"Shit, Lee, you smell so good." Collin growls out in her ear before leaning forward and planting a light kiss on her shoulder as he unties the straps on Leah's top freeing her breasts.

He definitely wasn't a cub anymore if he was making her feel this way. Her eyes flutter open as she looks up at him and finds him glaring darkly down at her. His eyes drinking in the sight of her body and she shivers as she can feel him eye fucking her over and over again.

"You're so beautiful, Lee," Collin breathes out kneeling to his full height and smirking down at her, his hand sliding down her, now, bare back to the hem of her shorts. "But, you already knew that, didn't you?" Collin asks as his hand slips underneath Leah's shorts and rubs her ass. She moans at his calloused hand squeezing her ass before pulling them down and freeing her wet sex. "You've got more than half of the pack panting and lusting after you; day in and day out." Collin adds as his thumb glides across Leah's lips that are still slick from their kissing and licking. Pulling down on her chin, he watches lustfully as her mouth easily falls open at his simple request. Moving to kneel in front of Leah, Collin reaches down and grabs his cock placing it in front of Leah. It's hot under his grasp and is throbbing already anticipating the wet, tight warmth that will soon envelope it.

His spine shivers as Leah's breathe blows over his pre-cum covered head. Watching intently his breathe hitches as Leah's small, wet and pink tongue slowly and forcefully licks his head before placing a soft open-mouthed kiss on his tip. With a smooth and experienced motion, Leah slowly slides Collin's cock into her mouth and she moans at his sweet, salty taste. Her tongue strokes the underside of his cock eliciting a deep and heavy groan as he rolls his head back enjoying the sensation.

"Shit." Collin growls looking down as the alpha female sucks on his cock pulling back and giving him the greatest feeling of pleasure ever. Fisting her hair, he rams his dick back in again all thoughts of caution and patience gone. Feeling her warm, wet mouth coupled along with Leah's deep and sensual moans is a fantasy come true for Collin as his body seeks the release it's wanted for so long. "Suck me, Lee." Collin growls out as he thrusts again into her mouth loving the control he has over her.

Leah continues sucking and licking Collin's cock greedily loving the taste and feel of him in her mouth. His forcefulness and demanding only succeeding in turning her on more as her thighs rub together in some attempt to find release. Reaching up with one hand, she grabs hold of his balls and massages them earning a strangled gasp. Smiling she lets her other hand snake down underneath her, letting out a moan as her fingertips lightly graze over her swollen and tender hood on down to her clit.

Collin seeming to sense Leah's motives growls as his hands grips her hips tightly. Fighting to stay in control, he leans down and bites at her back earning an open-mouthed gasp that frees his cock from the painful and, yet, pleasurable sensation. With his cock free, Collin quickly flips Leah over to her back and he licks his lips looking at her hot, wet, swollen and wanton pussy. Burying his nose against the top of her hood he inhales deeply as his right hand lightly squeezes and strokes Leah's thigh. Her scent is heavenly, intoxicating and addicting.

Leah moans deeply feeling Collin's nose buried into her pussy giving her some kind of relief. Her back arches, eyes widening and her nails bite into the flesh of Collin's thighs as his tongue slides down her clit to her wet opening. The one simple action making Leah's toes curls and muscles tight. Before she has a second to recover the hard ground under her back is gone. A growl escapes from underneath her and she finds herself on top of Collin now, his hands tightly gripping her ass cheeks which will definitely leave bruises after all of this is done and his cock poking her in the chin begging for her to continue her actions from earlier.

Not needing anymore encouragement Leah opens her mouth and slides Collin's cock back into her throat. Her hands now more free to stroke his long shaft and massage his balls to increase both of their pleasures. Collin laps at Leah's pussy enjoying the tasty treat for a few seconds before plunging his tongue into her tight, wet core. Her juices immediately coat his tongue the moment his thumb begins rubbing hard circles on her clit as her ass shivers and trembles with her orgasm.

Leah doubles her efforts sucking on the head of Collin's cock as her hands pump him up and down wanting to taste his nut. She hears a growl and suddenly there is a sharp pain over her right ass cheek causing her to cry out in surprised pain.

"Don't stop." Collin growls out while his hand gently rubs the area that was just slapped. "I've not cum yet, baby." Looking back over her shoulder Leah can't help the shiver that runs up her spine to see Collin's dark eyes looking back at hers. His hands tightly massaging and kneading her ass, the heat from his body hitting her wet sex mixed in with the cool breath that is blowing between them.

Collin watches amused as Leah turns back to her duty and again takes him into her mouth. He looks down at her round ass before him, her right ass red from his slap and the wolf inside him finds the vicious attack a huge turn on. The female has dealt out many blows to him growing up as a cub. _She's _always been the dominate one in control and now it was their turn to mete out punishment.

Raising his left hand he brings it down hard loving the sound of the loud slap as his hand meets her left ass cheek. She cries out again only this time adding a low hiss; his cock falling out of her mouth and his hand stinging from the act.

"You keep sucking me off until _I_ tell you to stop." Collin growls out spanking Leah again. He watches amused as she cries out again from the pain, her nails biting into his flesh, her pussy getting wetter and wetter against his chest. She loves the spankings, he knows it, he hears it in her cries and sees it in the way her back her arches, her pussy is grinding against him and her ass muscles twitch anticipating the next spank.

"Collin." Leah moans as he spanks her again and again.

"Finish sucking me off, Lee." Collin orders. "Don't you want to swallow my nut?" He growls in satisfaction as she quickly nods her head in agreement, her hands wrapping around his member and slowly beginning to stroke him again. "Then do _it_, Lee, suck me until I nut in your mouth." Collin encourages as he slides two of his fingers inside of her pussy. He smiles feeling her walls clench around him and her muscles work trying to suck him in deeper.

Leah leans down and tries to suck Collin off; she wants to taste him, swallow his cum and feel the excess shoot out covering her body. She wants it so bad that if he wasn't so busy torturing her in between the spankings, his commands and now his fingers that are just making slow hard circles in her pussy she'd cum. But her body won't let her – not until he's ready to let her cum. Licking Collin's cock slowly trying to focus on his cock and cock alone; she tries to ignore his hands, his fingers, his breathe, his chest and his voice.

"You bad girl." Collin growls sitting up causing Leah to almost face-plant into the grass. "You're not doing as you're told." Leah looks back with wide eyes of disappointment. "I _gave_ you a simple task but you can't seem to do it." Collin growls out and spanks Leah harder than before. She cries out as her fingers dig into the dirt and grass. "You can't even _fucking_ suck my cock right." Collin growls in between slaps on Leah's now red and tender ass.

"I can!" Leah cries out finding her pussy swollen, tender and aching for release but unable to achieve it.

"No, no you can't." Collin says shaking his head with a dark smirk. "I _expected_ more out of you, Lee."

"Collin," Leah moans that is also mixed in with a soft whine as Collin rubs his cock against her wet pussy. Her soft voice makes Collin pause as she looks back over her shoulder; her head down, ass raised and covered in dark red and black bruises and her lips turned into a small pout. She looks so small, vulnerable and breakable in this moment. A part of him wants to take it slow, kiss her all over, whisper soft words in her ears apologizing for the rough treatment. But the wolf inside of him snarls and claws to get out because _that_ is not how to win the female over in the end. The thought that if he did go slow she would only see him as a toy to be played with; something to use to release her sexual tension out on instead of the other way around. She'd control him.

"I would've gone easy on you had you did as you were told." Collin growls out as his left hand shoots out and snatches Leah by the back of the neck. He feels her body tense and he takes his opportunity pushing her head down towards the ground. With his knee, he kicks her legs further apart, tucking his right hand just under her hip and raising her pussy higher. Rubbing his fingers along her wet slit, he closes his eyes enjoying the warmth and trying to control his drooling remembering how sweet she tasted. Using his now wet fingers, he strokes his cock, covering it in Leah's juices before placing his head at her cock.

He snarls at her as he feels the wolf inside of Leah try to fight against him; it's one last ditch effort to test his manhood and dominance. But he'll not let up and will claim the prize. Leah screams out in pleasure as Collin rams his cock deep inside of her hitting bone, his girth stretching her walls and her body panics; her heart races, her mind goes blank, her arms try to push up, her legs try to brace against the force behind her and her pussy walls clench around him.

Collin snarls as he leans forward and replaces his teeth with his hand, holding Leah in place. Her body instinctually lowers allowing the dominant male easier access to thrust in and out of her. Feeling her submission, Collin leans back up and with a smile of triumph his hands dig into Leah's hips, holding her in place as he picks up his pace. He begins pounding her pussy, growling as her greedy pussy sucks him in deeper and deeper with each thrust and her hips move to meet each thrust.

The smell of their sex surrounds them both and the sounds of their bodies slapping together in a perfect rhythm resounds all around them. Leah cries out as her orgasm comes closer and closer and Collin picks up his strong, steady pace, reaching back and slapping her ass encouraging her to thrust back harder.

His balls begin to tighten and his movements start to become erratic as he reaches forward grabbing Leah's breasts in his two hands and pulling her up and back against his chest. Leah feels her orgasm finally hit her the moment Collin roughly pinches her nibbles. Her eyes shut tight as her entire body shakes and spasm with the pleasure shooting out from her sore pussy to ever nerve and hair follicle in her of body. Feeling her walls tighten around him Collin feels his resolve break as he growls into the crook of Leah's neck and releases his seed deep inside of her. Gripping her hips tightly he thrusts into her a few more times emptying himself inside of her.

There is a strong sense of relief and victory as he slowly pulls his flaccid cock out of Leah's pussy. The two share a soft groan of contentment during his exit and the two fall back onto the cool grass both gasping for much needed air. Collin watches with an bemused smile as Leah rolls onto her back, her breasts heaving before she stretches out her limbs, her back arching and a seductive groan rumbling from her lips. He winks at her as she looks at him and he finds his lust for her growing again. The two lay silently looking at one another.

"Not bad, Collin." Leah comments sitting.

"Not _bad_?" Collin asks with a smug scoff. "You weren't saying that earlier when I was spanking your round, tight," Collin doesn't get to finish his sentence as he is cut off by a low, deep and angry growl. Their eyes quickly dart over towards the source. Collin feels his body turn cold as his heart stops as the huge, russet wolf steps out into the open. His fur raised, ears flattened, teeth bared and claws digging mercilessly into the soft earth.

"I think one of us is in trouble." Leah states coyly as she stands up facing the angry alpha before them. A snarl from Jacob forces Collin to phase into his light brown wolf form and to his relief or horror Leah remains in her human form. Leah watches with indifference as Jacob is, obviously, disciplining the cub turned wolf and she finds herself slightly disappointed that she won't be able to fool around with Collin anymore. None of the normal guys dared approach her because of the pack and none of the pack tried too hard – Collin being the first in a few years. There was only so much a girl could do with her hand and vibrator. Letting out a sigh, she watches as Collin gives her one last look before running off into the forest.

"Lee," Jacob snarls as she turns her attention back towards her alpha.

"Yes, Jake?" Leah drawls out smiling sweetly.

"Why did you let that _cub_ touch you like that?" Jacob growls deeply as he closes the gap in between them.

"Well he's not much of a cub anymore." Leah teases back.

"You _know_ he wasn't supposed to touch you." Jacob states as he snatches Leah's forearm.

"_No one_ is supposed to touch me according to _you_." Leah snaps back with a snarl as she wrenches her arm free of his hold.

"And you know why."

"_No_, no I don't." Leah snarls. "_You_ belong to Renesmee and I'm just supposed to stand around waiting for what? The world to end? How about I just go join a convent?" Jacob smirks down at Leah as she glares up at him. He loves the way her eyes flashes with anger, her cheeks become flushed, her breasts heave and the way her body becomes aroused with all of the adrenaline pumping through her body.

"That _won't_ be necessary." Jacob chuckles wrapping an arm around Leah's waist pressing her body flush into his. Feeling his beta's warm, soft body pressed against his own arouses him. "That was then and this is now." Jacob whispers capturing Leah's lips with his own.

* * *

A/N: Well it's been over 3-months since my last lemon and guess what I found tucked away while sorting through some outtakes. A lemon – a LeahxCollin lemon at that. HA!

Well this one was inspired by Ses and all of her talk of Collin and Brady lemon. The woman has CORRUPTED ME! *opens one eye and peeks around* Does anyone buy that? *looks as some people cross their arms and shake their heads* Well…she, she could've – that's all. *looks down sheepishly* Oh, well, there's a lemon for Saturday night or Sunday morning depending on what hemisphere you're in. ^-^

SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!

YAY!


End file.
